dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elise's Parents (characters)
This article is about the characters, you may be looking for the episode. Don and Elise Sr. are the parents of Elise and Ben, they made their first appearance in "New Mexico" and their first major appearance in "''Elise's Parents''". They are typically in the antagonistic role in ''Dan Vs''. Appearance Don Don is a man with grey thinning hair, a mustache. He wears a red polo t-shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He is also seen wearing a watch on his right hand. Elise Sr. Elise Sr. has blonde hair, heavily dilated brown eyes, a green shirt, and a blue skirt. In "The Family Cruise" she has robot armor and weapons. History Season 1 New Mexico Don and Elise Sr. made their first non-speaking appearance in a flashback sequence in "''New Mexico''". They were seen with a younger version of Elise in New Mexico, presumably on vacation there. The Wolf-Man In "''The Wolf-Man''", Chris was supposed to meet with Elise's parents for breakfast, but due to staying up all night helping Dan, he fell asleep at the table. Although they do not talk in this appearance, they make it very clear that they are disappointed in their son in-law. Elise's Parents In their first speaking appearance in "''Elise's Parents''", they planned to move closer to Elise and open a cupcake shop, but when Dan frames Don for being the mafia, they end up staying where they currently live. Season 2 The Family Thanksgiving In "''The Family Thanksgiving''", in an attempt to steal Dan's deviled eggs recipe, they pretend to want him at their Thanksgiving dinner, give him Ben's room and allow Mr. Mumbles to go in the house despite Ben being allergic to cats. However, Dan soon learns through Chris that they're just pretending to like him, so Dan taints the deviled eggs that he made for dinner and burns their house down. They later half-heartedly apologize to Dan for their actions and allow him to sleep with them at a Hotel. Chris In "''Chris''", Dan and Chris get into a major argument over a toy they won in a contest, this leads to Dan plotting with Don and Elise Sr. to have Chris deported to Siberia so that Elise will have no choice but to marry someone else. These attempts are unsuccessful and they later try to help Dan cheat in a fight to the death with Chris. Just when it looks like Dan is about to get rid of Chris, the power of friendship kicks in and Dan spares Chris' life, much to the frustration of Elise's Parents. Dan is later accidentally deported to Siberia at the end of the episode when he uses his bathroom. Season 3 The Family Cruise In their first and only appearance in Season 3, "The Family Cruise", Don and Elise Sr. go on vacation with Elise, Chris and Dan (albeit, Dan was unintentionally shanghaied onto the cruise) on a family cruise ship. In this episode, Elise discovers that Elise Sr. No. 2 on the most wanted list under the name "The Lady", however everyone's memories are erased by the episode's end. Relationships Elise Elise is the daughter of Don and Elise Sr. They expect highly of her and it's implied in the series that they don't actually care about her feelings and just want someone to be proud of. It has been said by the creator of the series, Dan Mandel that they really don't care much about her. Chris Being the husband of Elise is not easy for Chris, Don and Elise Sr. heavily disapprove of him and are constantly putting him down and making fun of his weight. They wish Elise had married better looking and presumably richer men. They have a strong dislike for him and have tried to get rid of him on more than one occasion. They hate Chris so much that they teamed up with Dan in "''Chris''" to have him deported to Siberia, though, they aren't very successful at it. Ben Ben is the son of Don and Elise Sr. They hardly even know he exists, according to Dan Mandel and much like Elise, have no regard for his thoughts and feelings. They allowed Mr. Mumbles into his room just so they could squeeze the deviled eggs recipe out of Dan and showed zero concern for him when Mr. Mumbles was crawling all over him as he screamed for help. Trivia * Don and Elise Sr. make their first appearance in New Mexico, but don't actually have a speaking role until Elise's Parents. * Don and Elise Sr. are played by Guest Stars, Michael Gross and Meredith Baxter, respectively. *Michael Gross and Meredith Baxter were both in Family Ties (1982) as Steven and Elyse Keaton who played the parents of the Keaton. *At the end of Elise's Parents, Elise Sr. is seen talking on her cellphone to most likely a Mafioso. This implies that she may be a member of the Mafia; if this is the case, her family might descend from Italy. **However, membership into the Mafia is only offered to men. Which can conclude that she may only be an associate. Episode Appearances Season 1 * New Mexico (debut, non-speaking) * The Wolf-Man (non-speaking) * Elise's Parents * The Family Camping Trip * The Magician (pictured) Season 2 * The Family Thanksgiving * Dancing (mentioned) * Chris Season 3 * The Family Cruise (final appearance) Images Elise's_Parents.jpg Tumblr m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko2 250.gif 67060 534809589875902 67696505 n.jpg 307411 535159833174211 2036730855 n.jpg Tumblr mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono5 250.png Dan-Vs.-The-Family-Camping-Trip.jpg Dan-Vs.-Elises-Parents.jpg 387520 288505184506345 113038902052975 924323 822256984 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Bad